83
Page 82 RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Sun May 10, 2015 07:18 PM Quote | ReplyDCA is a repurposed FDA approved drug, 3-BP is a fungicide. Quote | ReplySharekcervantes *Add As Friend *Private Reply *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Email Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by kcervantes on Mon May 11, 2015 01:56 PM Quote | ReplyHello - How did the 3BP work to stop the spread of your cancer? Are you in remission? Can you give me some insight? Quote | ReplyShareJcancom *Add As Friend *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Email Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Mon May 11, 2015 07:17 PM Quote | ReplyTrying to help cancer patients any way I can. Many members of this thread have been impressed with the results I have posted for minicells. Curr Opin Biotechnol. 2011 Dec;22(6):909-16. doi: 10.1016/j.copbio.2011.04.008. Epub 2011 May 6. Minicells: versatile vectors for targeted drug or si/shRNA cancer therapy. A refined method of minicell has recently been announced to that might increase their clinical potential. J Microbiol Biotechnol. 2015 Apr 28;25(4):554-8. Generation of Minicells from an Endotoxin-Free Gram-Positive Strain Corynebacterium glutamicum. Engeneic has published 2 phase 1 results and 1 interim phase 1 result. Additional trials are in the works. The dosing in these trials has usednanogramsof chemotherapywith encouraging results. http://www.engeneic.com/ Under American Right To Try Laws a published phase 1 result is required to access such products (along with a willing supplier-- minicells are widely produced). It is reasonable to assume that minicells will have a substantial place in future cancer care, though it might take upwards of ten years for them to work through the clinical trial process. Minicells allow direct targetting of cancer cells with minimal off target toxicities. Quote | ReplyShareJcancom *Add As Friend *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Email Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Mon May 11, 2015 11:59 PM Quote | ReplyI am not completely sure, though it appears Dayspring might have updated their 3-BP page. For example, they explain why they like 3-BP over DCA and 2DOG. From their experience /understanding, they note that 3-BP has minimal to no toxicity. Additional confirmation of 3-BP safety from a clinical setting is always welcome. What dosing route do they use? http://www.dayspringcancerclinic.com/why-3bp-is-better-than- They appear to accept all cancer patients for 3-BP treatment. They also have included a brief patient report. "Starts Dayspring protocol 12/18/15 with 3-bromopyruvate and other IV’s" IV 3-BP? http://www.dayspringcancerclinic.com/3bp-cases/ Quote | ReplyShareGenelle *Add As Friend *Private Reply *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Email Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Genelle on Tue May 12, 2015 11:03 AM Quote | ReplyJcancom, Maybe they will post how their patients are doing. I am starting Mitoq soon. I have a lot of research on it especially from PubMed on how it kills breast cancer. I cannot post the research because I am not good enough to reduce it all to links and this thread has a word limit. It is supposed to go right into the mitochondria. I have a graduation out of town next week and then I will see if my MD has figured a suitable dose of Doxicycline. I have a little research on that re the mito. Quote | ReplySharejames-peters *Add As Friend *Private Reply *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Email Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by james-peters on Tue May 12, 2015 08:38 PM Quote | Reply On May 12, 2015 3:59 AM Jcancom wrote: I am not completely sure, though it appears Dayspring might have updated their 3-BP page. For example, they explain why they like 3-BP over DCA and 2DOG. From their experience /understanding, they note that 3-BP has minimal to no toxicity. Additional confirmation of 3-BP safety from a clinical setting is always welcome. What dosing route do they use? http://www.dayspringcancerclinic.com/why-3bp-is-better-than- dca-or-2dog/"" target="_blank" rel="nofollow">http://www.dayspringcancerclinic.com/why-3bp-is-better-than- target="_blank" rel="nofollow">http://www.dayspringcancerclinic.com/why-3bp-is-better-than- They appear to accept all cancer patients for 3-BP treatment. They also have included a brief patient report. "Starts Dayspring protocol 12/18/15 with 3-bromopyruvate and other IV’s" IV 3-BP? http://www.dayspringcancerclinic.com/3bp-cases/ "" target="_blank" rel="nofollow">http://www.dayspringcancerclinic.com/3bp-cases/ " target="_blank" rel="nofollow">http://www.dayspringcancerclinic.com/3bp-cases/ 3BrPA will enter a cancer cells via the upregulated monocarboxylic transporters. Once inside the cell it effects HK2 and VDCA, once these are knocked out both sources of ATP (energy) are gone and the cell dies. It would be nice for Dayspring to upload full PDF case reports and add scans and blood work, along with treatments before, during and after. Also all cases should be reported Quote | ReplyShareJcancom *Add As Friend *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Email Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Tue May 12, 2015 09:23 PM Quote | ReplyExactly. Dayspring seemed to go out of their way to provide the minimal possible information in their patient report. Their website noted that a patient started treatment in December 2015 (?) It is quite possible that there are legal considerations involved. Reporting in detail on patient outcomes might be considered making representations of 3-BP's effectiveness. However, if I were in their position, had 20 to 30 patient reports of mostly positive 3-BP treatments, and it were legal to do so, I would. It would obviously mean everything to those on this thread and many others, if they did. There are lingering questions about 3-BP's safety and effectiveness that can only be answered by providing sequential patient reports. Providing such reports would have a significantly positive implication for their revenues. I would expect that a wave of patients would then seek out 3-BP treatment. It will be very interesting to see what happens once (if?) the phase 1 trial with 3-BP begins. Might the FDA then decide that all IRB authorizations for treatment would be revoked? Quote | ReplyShareJcancom *Add As Friend *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Email Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Thu May 14, 2015 07:25 PM Quote | ReplyThis thread is starting to become unwieldy. We have reached almost 830 posts and it is starting to become difficult to find things. Would there be any support by members of this thread to starting a wiki to help consolidate the information contained on this thread into an organized document? I am not sure where on the net we could go to do this, though there is likely some place. (This forum does not appear to make wiki technology available.) We could help provide others interested in 3-BP with our collective best assessment and advice. It would also help us from having to repeat some of the jems that can get hidden in all the past posts and it would also allow us to have a fixed knowledge base, as some of the posts on our thread seem to mysteriously disappear from time to time. Quote | ReplySharekcervantes *Add As Friend *Private Reply *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Email Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by kcervantes on Thu May 14, 2015 07:33 PM Quote | ReplyI think thats a great idea! Quote | Reply Page 84